warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats Of PolarClan Wiki
Welcome to the 'WarriorCats Of PolarClan Wiki' Polar clan is wonderful clan based off the 'Warrior cat series' written by Erin hunter. We are a proud Warrior cat clan in FeralHeart located in the Feral Realms downloadable maps, created by fellow descendents of Free Realms, so we are native from Free Realms. We do not own or claim any property from either of these games. Aside from games, Polar clan is very fun and we all feel free! Our Roleplay style is usually semi-realistic. We really don't use nor have supernatural abilities/powers nor magic, but we can do all types of role play. We have many more members. We are gaining back our members, since Free Realms has been disbanded disbanded. Polar Clan's Leader's Death (This is what happened to our previous leader, may she watch over us all in Star Clan and always be with us in our hearts) The New Age Our New Age Description: Polar Clan, a clan that has nearly melted, the end of Free Realms left two remaining and a third was taken in. The Clan grew stronger, but remained small, it was faced with many struggles and eventually went so downhill, that leader and survivor of the end of the Realms, LegacyStar, lost her life. The Clan then fell onto the shoulders of the Deputy, Daybreak, taken in by the two remaining, LegacyStar, now with StarClan, and BerryBlossom, a medicine cat. He now leads the clan, and the clan is 14 members strong. Polar Clan has been almost as good as dead, but we don't give up when all is against us and all seems lost. We take the negativity and the pain and we change it into positivity and determination. Polar Clan lives on, Polar Clan has not melted with the ice, and is no longer sealed within the glacier, Polar Clan is out and ready to survive. Remember this: No matter how many times you hurt, scare, torture, or manipulate us, we will never give up, and we will always come back stronger than ever, Polar Clan lives with a passion so cold that it burns. Allies: ''' ~Equinox clan (Disbanded) ~DarkmoonClan (Message Rory Daybreak if you would like to become allies) '''Previous Age Description: We are Polar clan. We are not cold-hearted like the ice. We are not soft and gullible like water. We are proud cats of the cold We are firm and assertive, but we are noble and reasonable. We are the long-line descendants of the Snow-leopards. We will move forward slowly like the glaciers. Welcome to Polar clan! Rules: 1.Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2.Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3.Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4.Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Star Clan for its life. 5.A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6.Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7.A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8.The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9.After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10.A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11.Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12.No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13.The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. 14.An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15.A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Territory: The Singing crystal mines-Feral Realms or the pine forest of Feral Heart FP Our themes: Theme of the Clan while led by LegacyStar: Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K56DCGJeEnw Theme colors: Snowflake blue, and snow white. Motto: "We are proud cats of the cold Theme of the Clan while led by Daybreak a.k.a DayStar: Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZWMzn6_SYk Theme Colors: Orange, red and violet How we survive: No matter how many times you hurt, scare, torture, or manipulate us, we will never give up, and we will always come back stronger than ever, Polar Clan lives with a passion so cold that it burns. Members: Leader: 1. Daybreak (SoulLink51) Total: 1 Deputy: 1. Skyleaf F PCD Total: 1 Warriors: 1.Kaze M PCW 2. ShackledClaw F PCW 3. WispClaw F PCW 4. SilverTail F PCW 5. SilverRiver F PCW 6. Naomi F PCW 7. MoonShadow F PCW 8. PinkFur F PCW 9. IcePelt F PCW 10. Sandfang F PCW Total: 10 Medicine Cats: 1. Jayflight F PCM 2. BerryBlossom F PCM (No longer part of the clan) Total: 1 Apprentices: 1. NA Total: 0 Kits: 1. NA Total: 0 Elders: 1. NA Total: 0 Prey we hunt: When In Snowhill: ~Artic hare ~Mice ~Various snow birds (except owls and ones bigger than us) ~Nuts and berries ~seals (when we hunt in groups) ~Collared Lemming ~Arctic Ermine ~Arctic Tern http://webecoist.momtastic.com/2012/09/10/arctic-animals-37-photos-of-snow-white-wildlife/ When In the northern Wilds: Small fish Small birds Sometimes, Rabbits. Important websites Feral_Realms_Wiki (Very Important, almost all of the clans and packs in feral realms communicate here while offline) Feral Heart: Feral Realms DLC: Download Page (Also Very Important) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free_Realms (About our homeland) http://www.feral-heart.com/ (For creating an account for Feral Heart, the accoutn creation can be difficult) http://www.warriorcats.com/ (Basic Warriors' information) To Contact our leader: http://warriorcats-of-polarclan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Rory_Daybreak (Polar Clan's Leader's Message Wall) Category:Daybreak (Will help you get around the site, and see the most important information not listed on this page) screenshot_07232014_164227839.png|'LegacyStar Eclipse,' Female, Polar Clan Ex-leader (Now with Star Clan) screenshot_09062014_115019320.png|'Rory Daybreak,' Male, Polar Clan Leader screenshot_08262014_124107430.png|'Skyleaf,' Female, Polar Clan Deputy screenshot_08262014_124449457.png|'JayFlight,' Female, Polar Clan Med screenshot_09032014_201810912.png|'IcePelt,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior screenshot_09112014_180555423.png|'Kaze,' Male, Polar Clan Warrior screenshot_09182014_201328496.png|'Sandfang,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior screenshot_09022014_145850921.png|'Ayanna BerryBlossom,' Female, Polar Clan Med (Awaiting Picture)' Left the Clan' screenshot_09022014_145850921.png|'Azure,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) screenshot_09022014_145850921.png|'ShackledClaw,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) Screenshot 09022014 145850921.png|'SilverRiver,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) Screenshot 09022014 145850921.png|'SilverTail,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) Screenshot 09022014 145850921.png|'SilverWisp,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) Screenshot 09022014 145850921.png|'PinkFur,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) Disappeared. Screenshot 09022014 145850921.png|'Moonshadow,' Female, Polar Clan Warrior (Awaiting Picture) Category:Browse